Growing Love, Growing Hatred
by hpdrfan1
Summary: Oh God, to long to write! Lol, please don't pass this up, this is heading to be a very juicy story! Lol, please R&R, and I promise you it'll get better by every chapter! Chapter 16 is up!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Well, here's another story, taking place after Sealed with a Diss…hopefully this will be a major hit! Lol, please, PLEASE review, I'm desperate! All you Fan Fiction writers, you must know how it feels when you log onto your email and see "Review Alert"…very exciting, so please review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Lisi Harrison, thus, I don't won Clique or any of the characters. P.S: This is for all future chapters as well.**

Massie Block: Unwilling to admit her fear that the Briarwood Boys will be the new OCD alphas, ever since OCD went co-ed. She will do everything it takes to keep her social status, even if it means going to drastic measures.

Claire Lyons: When she realizes her ex-boyfriend is joining OCD, she's anything but happy. She's spent too much time moping around for him, instead of realizing there are many other guys out there. Is the sweet innocent Claire we know turning into another Alicia?

Alicia Riviera: The only member of the PC with a steady boyfriend…or so she thinks. These days, friends aren't the only backstabbers.

Kristen Greggory: Furious about the fact that all her friends are too involved in their own problems, that they're not helping each other out instead, which is what they're supposed to be doing, considering their best friends…or are they? Kristen doesn't know anything much these days…but she does know she's falling for someone she thought was a complete dork.

Dylan Marvel: Tired of a certain somebody sending her jokes 24/7 and definitely tired of listening to everyone's constant complaining of their boy problems because they're only guys, right? Of course, she's going to fall for a guy too…but definitely not what anyone would expect from Miss. Marvelous.

**And now, the boys…**

Derrick Harrington: Just when things were bad enough, they had to be placed in OCD…he's totally prepared to face Massie's wrath, but what happens when he falls for a certain somebody…and has two others for competition?

Cam Fisher: Joining OCD will be anything but pleasant, but he soon realizes he lost an amazing girl…and it was all his fault. He'll do anything to get her back, but what happens when the reason of the break up IM's him with disturbing news?

Josh Hotz: He's the only guy who's happy about moving to OCD, since he's the only guy with a steady relationship…until he falls for the wrong girl.

Chris Plovert: Didn't know things were over between him and Dylan…didn't know his jokes he sent her irritated her…didn't know that another girl was ten times as beautiful.

Kemp Hurley: Definitely falling for the girl who has the same interest as him, and isn't always concentrating on designer. But does she like him the same way?

**A/N: So people, sounds interesting? Well, I need reviews. I'm not going to set a limit but if I see that I'm not getting enough reviews as I deserve for the work I put into the story, I won't update, so you know what to do! Review!!! **


	2. Bad News

**A/N: OK people, first chapter! Please R&R, I swear I'm getting tired of repeating that! Lol,**

**OCD, Westchester**

**The Auditorium**

**November 19****th****, 2008**

**9:17AM**

Massie's mouth hung open. "No way," she whispered.

Kristen and Dylan stood glaring at the group of boys, Alicia stood meekly in her seat, and Claire just shook her head.

"…and I expect all OCD girls will do their best to make these boys feel at home." Principle Burns ended her speech. "Any questions?"

A girl in the auditorium raised her hand. "How long will they be here for?" She asked, indicating to the boys.

"We don't know," Principle Burns said slowly, "it depends on how long it will take to fix up the mess at Briarwood. But," she continued, "they'll be welcome for as long as it takes."

Dylan rolled her eyes. "Yeah right,"

"Now," Principle Burns continued. "since we have rather limited space, each OCD girl will be required to share their lockers with a Briarwood boy." At this announcement, their was a cry of outrage. Principle Burns narrowed her eyes and continued in a louder voice. "The pairings list is pasted outside, and their will be no exceptions!"

After a few minutes of protesting, everyone headed out to see the list.

"Out of my way!" snarled Massie, pushing aside some girls. She quickly scrolled her finger down to the PC's names.

**Block, Massie --- Fisher, Cam**

**Greggory, Kristen --- Hurley, Kemp**

**Lyons, Claire --- Hotz, Josh**

**Marvel, Dylan --- Harrington, Derrick**

**Riviera, Alicia --- Plovert, Chris**

The girls stood quiet for a minute, until the crowd had pushed to the list. Massie led them to the girl's bathroom, and quickly entered a stall.

"OK, obviously we're going to have some problems." She started.

"Argh, no shit!" Dylan exclaimed. "I mean, honestly, Derrick?" She wailed. "No offence, Mass." She added quickly.

"None taken," Massie said in disgust. "And puh-lease, I'm stuck with Cam! He cheated on Claire, and no one hurts my friend!" She said fiercely.

Claire gave a small smile. "Thanks Mass, but I've decided, I'm over him. For good. He's hurt me too much in the past, and I'm through with it. I know I'll still miss him, but you know…I'll be fine."

Massie beamed, and gave Claire a quick hug. "Good for you! God, that cheater doesn't deserve you! And, you have all of us there for you."

The girls nodded in agreement and pulled in for a group hug.

"Chris Plovert?" Alicia cried. "I mean, Ew much!"

Kristen rolled her eyes. "Same, I mean Kemp is such a dork!"

"Sorry about Josh, Leesh." Claire said quickly.

Alicia sighed. "Whatevs, I'll still see him at lunch and stuff."

Massie sighed. "OK, we better head to our lockers, the boys will be waiting."

"Like we care," Kristen mumbled.

"Guys," Massie said. "Don't worry, we'll find a way to punish them all for hurting us. They've messed with the wrong people."

The girls high fived and walked out of the stall, leaving the bathrooms, and heading towards trouble.

**A/N: I know, that was short, but that means I'll update more often, right? Lol, Kay, so I'm begging you, R&R! xoxo, Toodles! Hpdrfan1 (a.k.a Mrs.Radcliffe 2B)**


	3. Kristen and Kemp

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who've reviewed, you all know I really appreciated it! And this chapter's all for you guys!**

**OCD, Westchester**

**The East Hallway**

**November 19****th****, 2008**

**10:31AM**

"Here goes nothing," Kristen whispered before walking up to the group of boys. Their was an awkward silence between the guys and girls until Alicia smiled and walked over to Josh.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey you," Josh grinned, putting his arm around her. "This is going to be awesome! We'll see each other all the time."

"Y…yeah!" Alicia said, pretending to be excited, while anxiously looking at Massie, who rolled her eyes.

"So, um, Kemp." Kristen said finally. "my lockers over here," she said, walking over to her locker. She quickly turned her combination. "The combo's 7-31-25. Easy enough to remember, it's David Beckham's birthday." **(A/N: People's, I don't think this is actually the real combo, but I'm to lazy to check it out from the book, so bear with me, please!)**

"Sweet," Kemp said, impressed. "You like soccer?"

"Uh, yeah. I play on the OCD team." Kristen said, looking bored.

"Cool," he replied awkwardly. He stared at Kristen's locker. He noticed all her book were piled neatly on top of each other, and pictures of the PC, David Beckham, and herself were put up by matching soccer ball magnets. There was also a small box filled with make up and perfumes.

Kristen pushed her books to one side. "You can have this half of the locker," she said indicating to the left. "Don't mess it up, don't keep food here unless it's in a lunchbox for lunch, and that can only stay for one day at a time. And absolutely no dirty, sweaty clothes."

Kemp quietly put his books on his side, and stepped back. He sighed. It was going to be a long year.


	4. Dylan and Derrick

**A/N: Hey everyone, chapter four is here! Lol, thanks, and as always, R&R!**

**OCD, Westchester**

**The East Hallway**

**November 19****th****, 2008**

**10:31AM**

Dylan frowned as Derrick stood casually in front of her locker. Grinding her teeth, she followed Kristen's lead and walked up to Derrick.

"We're sharing lockers." She said.

"I know," Derrick said slowly. "I read the list."

Dylan felt like slapping herself. Obviously he knew that! She shook her head. _Dylan, stop being such an idiot, get a grip!_ She walked over to her locker and twisted her combo.

"The combo's 18-3-22." She swung open her locker, and revealed the same kind of locker as Kristen. "You take the left side," she said as she pushed her books over to the right. "No food aloud to be stored in here, you carry your lunchbox with you. Clothes remain in a bag on the hook, they must be clean enough. No messing up the locker, if you do, you stay after school and clean it up. Whenever it smells bad, spray some of my perfume in the locker." She indicated to her Innocence perfume and continued. "And absolutely no touching my stuff." Dylan grabbed her books, turned on her Jimmy Choo's and walked away, leaving Derrick to put away his stuff.

"No food, clothes in a bag, no messing the locker, staying after school to clean it up if I do, spray perfume in the locker, and no touching her stuff." Derrick thought. "She's almost as bad as Massie!"


	5. Alicia and Chris

**A/N: Hello, my faithful readers! Lol, well, here it is, chapter five! R&R!**

**OCS, Westchester**

**The East Hallway**

**November 19****th****, 2008**

**10:31AM**

After a few minutes of standing beside Josh and talking, Alicia reluctantly broke away from his hold, and went up to Chris.

"Hey," he said, smiling.

"Um, hey," she replied coolly.

Chris's smile immediately disappeared and he shuffled nervously from both feet. "So, uh, we share lockers."

"I know," Alicia rolled her eyes. She walked up to her locker and twisted the combination. "It's 11-24-05," she said, and she swung it open. Chris's jaw dropped open.

Alicia's locker had been turned into a mini vanity set. Instead of the usual metal, the back of her locker was turned into a glass mirror. On one hook, her Louis Vuitton coat hung, on another, her purse. The third and fourth hooks held up two boxes, one holding all of Alicia's make up, and the other holding a bunch of pink, purple, and lime green stationary. On the wall part, Alicia had pictures of the PC posing on the beach, in the mall, and at each of their houses.

"Um, wo," Chris started.

"Thanks," she said smugly. She moved her stuff over slightly to the right, leaving a little less then half of the locker for Josh.

"No food, no dirty clothes, no messy papers, none of your pictures, and no wet material." Alicia tilted her head. "And no touching my stuff. Other then that, make yourself feel at home." She turned on her Gucci heel and walked back to Massie, leaving Chris to put his stuff into the Angel scented locker.

"Oh God," Chris sighed. "This is going to be a long year."


	6. Massie and Cam

**A/N: People, I need reviews! Lol, please R&R! Thank you! On with the story, now…**

**OCD, Westchester**

**The East Hall**

**November 16****th****, 2008**

**10:34AM**

Massie watched her friends walk over to their locker partners and address them with a cool air. She smirked. She taught them well. Finally, she decided to get Cam over with. She gave a quick look over to Claire, who was staring from Massie to Cam. Massie winked and walked over.

"Hey," he mumbled once she reached him.

Massie ignored him and walked over to her locker, and twisted the combo. "It's 21-43-65." She said coolly.

"Um," Cam started but was stopped once he saw Massie's locker. "Oh,"

Massie's locker was the same as Alicia's. She had the exact same mirror, and the same themed pictures. She had the same stationary supplies, although her colors were purple, lime green, and orange. Her perfume was not Angel, but Channel No. 19.

"Kay, Fisher. No food, no dirty clothes, no garbage, no out of place school supplies, none of your pictures, no wet shoes, no touching my stuff." Massie said it in one breath, coldly. She narrowed her eyes towards him and tapped her heels. A few minutes later she moved her stuff over slightly to the right, leaving a third of space for Cam. "You can have this side."

Cam stared at her and then slowly put his books in the cramped space.

Massie gave a long, loud sigh, indicating she was running out of patience. Cam hurried and then stepped away, allowing Massie to close her locker. "Don't make me mad, Fisher." And she walked away.

Cam stared after her and shook his head. It was going to be an interesting year.

**A/N: Hey everyone, so how was it??? Lol, well, the past four chapters and the next one are the only one's that'll be from different P.O.V, but then it'll be written in normal style, so yeah…jut thought you should know…Lol, R&R! Merci!**


	7. Claire and Josh

**A/N: Here it is, the last chapter written in P.O.V format! Lol Claire and Josh! This one was fun writing…R&R!**

**OCD, Westchester**

**The East Hall**

**November 16****th****, 2007**

**10:34AM**

Claire gazed at Massie and Cam for a few minutes, then sighed and headed towards Josh.

"Hey," She said her mind still on Massie and Cam.

"Hey," Josh said, feeling awkward. He was remembering the kiss they shared after the big game. He still felt a small care free, but nervous feeling every time he saw her. _No,_ Josh told himself firmly. _Alicia is your girlfriend. Alicia, not Claire. Alicia's beautiful, and popular…so is Claire though…_Josh shook his head violently and smiled at Claire. "So we're locker partners."

"Yeah," she said, snapping back. "Here's my locker," she said, walking over to the locker next to Kristen's. "The combo's 3-7-13" Claire said as she turned the dial. She swung her locker open. Her textbooks were neatly stacked on the top shelf, and the side of her locker had a mirror and some pictures on it. She also had a stationary box like Massie which Alicia had given her, and her colors were brown, white, and blue.

"Nice," Josh commented strangely. Unlike the rest of the PC, Claire had a sweet innocent character. She cared about others, and wasn't always thinking about fashion and boys. Josh kicked himself when Claire looked around for crushing on her again.

"Thanks." Claire pushed her stuff over to the right. "You can have the left. Just make sure you don't mess the locker up."

Josh nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem." Claire gave a smile and walked back to her friends.

"Not bad," Josh said to himself. "This year should be interesting."


	8. Reactions

**A/N: OK everyone, before I continue, this is very important. I've decided to list who like's who so it isn't that confusing, but some of the crushes won't take place till later…it'll say who in the list. If you see a "C" besides the pairing, it means the crush is current, if you see an "S", though, that means soon. Please R&R!**

"**C" Cam – Claire**

"**C" Kemp – Kristen**

"**S" Chris – Massie**

"**S" Josh – Claire**

"**S" Derrick – Claire**

"**S" Dylan – … (sorry, but this one is a MAJOR surprise!)**

"**S" Kristen – Kemp**

"**C" Alicia – Josh**

"**C" Claire – Undecided/Looking**

"**C" Massie – Undecided/Looking**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Lisi Harrison, thus, I don't own the Clique, or any of the characters.**

**OCD, Westchester**

**The Cafeteria**

**November 16****th****, 2007**

**11:55AM**

Derrick sat down at the crowded table, squeezing in between Josh and Chris. "Oh God, Principle Burns really does suck!" He exclaimed. "I got in trouble for leaving my shoes untied!"

"Loser," agreed Kemp, shoving a piece of broccoli in his mouth.

"Well, it wasn't as bad with the girls," Josh said. "Not as bad as we thought it would be, anyways." Kemp nodded his head.

The others however stopped and stared at Josh.

"What?" He asked, suddenly realizing they were staring at him.

"Dude," Derrick glanced at the PC's table only to see them staring back at them. "Are you actually serious? You can't be serious!"

"What?" Josh repeated, confused. Kemp wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Whoa, you're girlfriend is…scary!" Chris exclaimed as Josh.

"Huh?" Josh glanced at Alicia, who saw him and waved. "What are you talking about? She's fine!"

Chris snorted. "No food, no dirty clothes, no messy papers, none of your pictures, and no wet material, and no touching my stuff." He imitated her snobby voice.

"Whoa, freak out, same with Dylan!" Derrick exclaimed.

"And Massie!" Cam said added frustratingly.

"Well," Kemp said, "Kristen was cool about it. She has the same rules, but she was good about it."

"Are you all serious?" Josh asked. "Claire had _no_ rules. She just asked me to not mess the locker up to much, and that too, in a joking way."

Cam groaned. Yet again, Claire was proving to be the girl he never should've broken up with.

"Lucky idiots," Derrick muttered towards Josh and Kemp. The two just shrugged. They stopped talking about the PC, and moved to criticizing the teachers. They weren't aware, that right across the room, they were being criticized themselves.

**OCD, Westchester**

**The Cafeteria**

**November 16****th****, 2007**

**11:55AM**

Massie glared at the boys, who seemed to be shocked about something. "I can't believe it." She said for the umpteenth time.

Claire sighed. "Better believe it Massie, cause nothing's changing."

"Kuh-laire! Way to run down my hopes!" Massie thrust an annoying glance at Claire. Claire looked at Kristen hopelessly and received a shrug.

Alicia pouted. "Claire, you're sooo lucky you have Josh!"

"Whoop-dee-fucking-doo," Dylan muttered.

Massie shook her head. "I feel sorry for Dylan," Dylan looked up. "You have Derrick." Massie sympathized.

Dylan nodded in agreement. "I just know he's gonna mess up my locker."

Kristen rolled her eyes. "Dyl, you usually mess up your locker too!"

"That's not the point, and you know it."

Claire twisted one of her rings, and glanced around the cafeteria. "Mass, I need help."

"Huh?" Massie asked, confused.

"I'm boy-hunting."

Massie and the others sat up and squealed. "Eh ma Gawd, Claire!"

Claire rolled her eyes and continued looking at the Briarwood guys. "I want an A-lister, ah-bviously. Someone who qualifies as a HAWT guy."

Massie nodded in agreement. "How about that guy," Massie pointed to some guy who was laughing with his friends.

"No," Alicia said immediately.

Massie frowned. "Why not?"

"He's Marc McAdams." Alicia said, as if that should help the others understand. It didn't.

"And?" Dylan raised her eyebrows, swallowing a piece of pasta.

"And?" Alicia asked disbelievingly. "He collects…" She shuddered, "…rats."

"Ew!" Claire exclaimed, disgusted.

"Cross him out, then!" Kristen said, still a little grossed out.

Massie shuddered and continued looking. "How about…him?" This time, Massie was pointing at some guy who was sipping a Gatorade, talking to his friends. "No, wait, he's a B-lister," Massie trailed off.

Before Claire could comment, the bell rang, and it was time for fifth period.

"Guy's, I got to go, I had to talk to Mr. Myner about something." Dylan said.

"Kay," Kristen replied for them. "All of us have Computer Technology, so we'll meet you in room eighteen."

"Bye," Dylan waved and ran off to Mr. Myner's room, and the others headed to room eighteen. Before entering, Massie stopped. "Two priorities, girls. One, put all the Briarwood losers down, and two, get Claire a new HAWT guy. Actually, all of us a new HAWT guy. Who needs Briarwood A-lists?" She declared. The others just nodded and followed her in the class.

**A/N: R&R, please! The next chapter is going to be really good. Promise. Lol, thanks to all the people who have reviewed! Xoxo hpdrfan1 a.k.a Mrs. Radcliffe 2B**


	9. Mr Myner's Request

**A/N: OK everyone. Probably the most unexpected thing ever is going to happen in the next four chapters. You may get the hint in this chapter, but if not, by the tenth chapter, you'll be shocked. Honestly. I have something big planned! Lol:::**

**OCD, Westchester**

**Mr. Myner's Class**

**November 16****th****, 2007**

**12:30PM**

Dylan stood at the door of Mr. Myner's class waiting for him to come. After a few minutes, he did.

"Dylan!" Mr. Myner smiled, walking over with a coffee in his hand. "How are you?"

"Um, good." Dylan said politely. Normally she would've replied in a cool way, but she needed to boost her Geography grade up, or she'd be stuck in grade eight forever. "I actually had a question about the test we'll be having."

"Oh?" Mr. Myner opened the door and walked in, Dylan following him. He set his coffee down, and sat at his desk.

"Um, well, I don't quite understand the whole satellite mapping…" Dylan continued softly. She hated this. She could be laughing with her friends about Derrick, and instead, she was being Miss. Goody Goody with Mr. Myner.

Mr. Myner smiled and explained the whole thing to Dylan, one again. "Actually Dylan," he started. "I was going to ask you and your mother…" Mr. Myner trailed. Dylan nodded curiously. "Well, there's this Geo rep coming to Westchester to give a speech, and it would be great if you could go. It would broaden your horizon to Geography, and would also be quite fun. I would be willing to drive you."

Dylan thought. She knew if anyone that knew her saw her with Mr. Myner, it would practically be social suicide. But she did need to boost her grade.

"Okay," she said slowly.

"Great!" Mr. Myner clapped. "I'll email your Mom for your address later. I promise you Dylan, you'll be inspired!"

Dylan rolled her eyes. "Kay, thanks." Before Mr. Myner could reply, she ran out to room eighteen. Before stepping in, she quickly muttered, "there is absolutely no way any of the girls are finding out about this!"

**A/N: Ahh! I'm so excited to right the next chapter! Lol, well, for the curious people, I'll give you one hint. If you've read the book "ttyl" it may give you a hint about what's going on! But, if you've already read that book, or know what's going to happen, please don't give it away in a review!!! Xoxo, won't say anymore! R&R!!!**


	10. Texting

**A/N: I'm surprised no one commented about Dylan's crush surprise in a review or PM, but oh well, I'm satisfied with the number of reviews I got. So, on with the story!**

**OCD, Westchester**

**Computer Tech Room**

**November 16****th****, 2007**

**2:18PM**

Claire flipped open her cell when she felt her text message vibrate alert go off. She had received a text from Massie.

MASSIE: HEY, I'M ADDING THE OTHERS, HOLD ON.

CLAIRE: KAY.

ALICIA: HEY.

KRISTEN: HEY.

DYLAN: WE'RE ALL HERE?

KRISTEN: YUP.

MASSIE: KAY, FIRST, WE ALL NEED GUYS, BUT OUR PRIORITY IS CLAIRE, CUZ WE REALLY WANT CAM 2 FEEL LIKE THE GODDAMN BASTARD HE IS.

Claire smiled at this. She loved it when Massie tried to help her, and put her on first priority. It's a rare honor that besides her, only Bean gets.

CLAIRE: THANKS, MASS!

ALICIA: I HAVE A GUY.

MASSIE: YEA, BUT C, K, AND D DON'T.

KRISTEN: I WAS THINKING…

MASSIE: WHO IS IT??!?!!?!

KRISTEN: LOL IT'S JUST A THOUGHT, BUT U KNOW

CLAIRE: K, IF U DON'T SPILL NOW, I SWEAR…

KRISTEN: FINE, FINE, IT'S KEMP.

MASSIE: GASP

DYLAN: U LIKE KEMP?!?!?!

KRISTEN: JUST A LITTLE!!!

ALICIA: AWW! I COULD SO HOOK U UP!

KRISTEN: NO!

ALICIA???

KRISTEN: SORRY, IT'S JUST…

DYLAN?

KRISTEN: I WANT CLAIRE 2 TALK 2 HIM.

Claire was surprised. She and Kristen were close, almost as close as Massie and her, and definitely more close then the others, but she expected Kristen to ask Massie or Alicia to help her.

Massie felt a small hint of jealousy, after all, _she_ was the alpha, but after a few minutes, she shrugged that feeling away and nodded her approval. After all, Claire had some kind of touch that even she and Alicia didn't have.

CLAIRE: YA, KRIS! OF COURSE I'LL TALK 2 HIM.

Kristen gave Claire a smile of gratitude. Alicia glanced at them and began typing.

ALICIA: WANT ME 2 COME W/ U, C?

MASSIE: LEESH, KRIS WANTS C AND C ALONE 2 GO. LEAVE IT.

Alicia looked offended and quickly typed.

ALICIA: FINE, SOOORRRY.

Massie rolled her eyes.

MASSIE: WHATEVS. C, TALK TO KEMP AFTER CLASS. MEANWHILE, WE HAVE 2 FIND A GUY 4 U!!!

CLAIRE: KAY, WELL WHO? NO ONE REALLY APPEALS 2 ME.

MASSIE: WE'LLL FIND SOMEONE. HOW ABOUT CHRIS?

CLAIRE: ABELAY?!?!?!

MASSIE: IDIOT, PLOVERT!!!...THAT IS IF U DON'T MIND, D.

Dylan shrugged.

DYLAN: I DON'T CARE. HE MAY ANNOY U 2 DEATH, THO, C.

CLAIRE: IT WONT MATTER, IM NOT DATING C. PLOVERT!!! EW!

MASSIE: LOL, OK, OK…HOW ABOUT…WAIT NO. I WAS ABOUT 2 SAY KEMP, I FORGOT ABOUT U, KRIS.

Kristen shot Massie the evil eye.

KRISTEN: HE'S MINE!

ALICIA: HOW ABOUT…WHOOPS. NO, NVM.

MASSIE: SPILL

ALICIA: NVM

MASSIE: LEESH.

ALICIA: B4 I TELL, I FORGOT ABOUT U, K?

MASSIE: SPILL!!!!!!!!!

ALICIA: 4 A MILISECOND, I THOUGHT OF DERRICK, BUT I DIDN'T MEAN IT. I FORGOT.

MASSIE: …

ALICIA: I DIDN'T MEAN IT THO!

MASSIE: C, IF U WANT D, U CAN HAVE HIM.

The girls were quiet. The moment the message came up, they knew the answer. Massie was still shocked about Derrick calling her immature. He told her, the alpha, that she immature. Massie would do anything to bring her down, and if Claire dated Derrick, that would mean betraying Massie, and getting kicked out of the PC.

CLAIRE: NO WAY! AFTER WHAT HE DID 2 U, IM NEVER TALKING 2 HIM AGAIN! ALICIA, GROSS!

Massie smiled. She was about to type something when the bell rang. She rose and walked over to Claire. "Thanks," she said softly, before the others joined them.

"No problem. I meant it." Claire replied.

**A/N: Review, my darlings!! Lol, I'll try and update A.S.A.P, but it may take a while, because I've been banned (un justly) from my computer by my Mom…yup. Me, grounded because I was reading Harry Potter instead of working on my French. Totally unfair!!! But don't worry, I'll sneak on while she's in the shower or something…yeah, that's what I'll do…toodles!**


	11. Dylan and Derrick2

**A/N: Hey people! R&R!!!**

**OCD, Westchester**

**The East Hallway**

**November 18****th****, 2008**

**2:58PM**

Dylan frowned as she and the PC approached the guys. Kemp, Cam, Chris and Josh were taking their stuff out of the lockers, and Derrick was standing by her locker looking bored.

"Don't you have stuff to get?" Dylan asked him coldly.

Derrick looked down sheepishly. "I, uh, forgot the combo…" He mumbled.

Massie, who was nearby, snorted. _Typical Derrick. _Derrick glared back at her, and she held her gaze. Finally, he looked away, and Massie rolled her eyes.

Dylan yanked her agenda out. She flipped to the back page, and thrust it at Derrick. "Copy it down. Now."

Derrick quickly scribbled the combination while Dylan opened the locker.

"So, uh, Dyl- Can I call you Dyl?"

"No," She replied coolly.

"Uh, OK, um, Dylan. Yes, Dylan, uh, I was wondering, if, um, you know-"

"Spit it out, Harrington." She said without blinking.

Derrick sighed. "Does Massie still hate me? For, you know, calling her-"

"Immature at Skye's party? Yes, she detests you. And for good reason! What a loser you are, calling the alpha OCD a loser!"

"So is that all she cares about? Losing her social status at the hottest party of the year?" Derrick fired back.

"No," Dylan replied frustratingly. "It's also about being called immature by the most immature jerk on the planet!"

"How am I immature? I'm not the one who organizes "G.L.U" sleepovers, diss people who are called "LBR's" and give people social statuses, am I? I'm not the one who cares more about being popular then having good relationships, and-"

"Gawd," Dylan wailed, throwing her hands up in the air. "First of all, you don't know Massie. Social statuses aren't the only thing she cares about. And, FYI, she has ah-mazing relationships! You jus didn't take the time to know her! You, on the other hand, are immature! Honestly, you wear out-of-fashion shorts _everyday_, you have the urge to show your butt ugly ass when you save a goal in soccer, you care nothing about social statuses; instead you only care about stupid soccer! And, you don't seem to have many good relationships either. At least not more then Massie!"

Derrick rolled his eyes. "First of all, I don't spend my whole life worrying about what's in or out of fashion. I like wearing shorts, and that's my style. My unique style. I don't need to copy stupid celebrities in fashion, I go my own way. And if that's the reason you girls depend on to make your decisions about who's immature, then that's pathetic. Second of all, I have plenty of good relationships. In case you didn't know, all the guys in front of you happen to be my best friends."

Dylan shook her head. "Why did you ask about Massie being mad anyways?"

Derrick was quiet for a while. "Because I didn't want to offend her for liking someone else."

Dylan's jaw fell open. "Who?" She said, unable to contain her excitement.

"None of your business," Derrick snapped. He'd finally finished getting the stuff he needed from the locker, and walked away; leaving Dylan, whose jaw still hadn't closed.

**A/N: Hey people! So how was it??? Please R&R, I'm begging you! Lol, yeah…oh, sorry for the short chapter, I'll try and update soon, though! And, check out my polls! Reply to them, it may affect the stories!**


	12. Dylan and Claire

**A/N: People, I know this is going to be a short chapter, but I'll try and update A.S.A.P! Thanks, and please, PLEASE check out my other FanFiction stories, A Christmas to Remember, Home Alone and Ready to Party, Within the Zippers, One Step at a Time, Dylan's Mistake, and Kristen's Love. Also, I won't be posting any new stories (not counting one-shots) until I've finished at least one of my long ones. R&R! Enjoy!**

**OCD, Westchester**

**The East Hallway**

**November 18****th****, 2008**

**3:01PM**

"Claire!" Dylan shouted. Claire spun around to see Dylan jogging over to her. She shut her locker and gave Dylan a questioning look.

"I've got something to tell you!" Dylan blurted. "But you have to swear not to tell anyone else…especially Massie…and Alicia…and Kristen."

Claire raised her eyebrows. "Basically, the whole PC?"

Dylan grinned sheepishly and nodded.

Claire's smiled disappeared. She knew it was serious if Dylan was willing to tell her over Massie. "What is it?" She asked.

Dylan squirmed and told Claire what Derrick had told her. When she was done, Claire's eyes were wide open.

"Are you serious? No way! Impossible! Massie's like, the hottest, alpha-ist alpha to have ever been in OCD, Briarwood, or WHS!"

Dylan nodded. "I know! I'm dyeing to find out who he likes!

Claire smirked. "And I know how we're going to find out."

**A/N: People, sorry for the VERY short chapter, it's late, and I still haven't finished my math (blushes furiously and gives a long sigh) so I'd better make this quick too. R&R, rave reviews, constructive criticism and ideas/suggestions are welcome! Thanks, and I'll continue once I have ten reviews, and check out my other stories please!**


	13. Convincing Todd

**A/N: Hey people, 13****th**** chapter! Enjoy, and R&R!**

**Lyons Estate, Westchester**

**The Living Room**

**November 18****th****, 2008**

**5:43PM**

It was after school, and Dylan, Kristen and Claire were sitting in Claire's room, Dylan and Kristen cross legged in a circle, drinking Slim Thin shakes, while Claire walked around in tiny circles, waiting for the door downstairs to open.

"They'll be back in five minutes," Claire said reassuringly, more to herself then to the girls.

Kristen raised her eyebrow. After talking for a while, Dylan and Claire had decided to let Kristen in on the secret. After all, they needed someone to help them. Claire sighed, and bent down to grab another Godiva truffle.

Dylan got up and opened Claire's CD closet that Massie had had installed. After tilting her head and tapping her finger, she finally grabbed one CD and blasted Avril Lavigne's "Girlfriend."

_"…Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend! No way, now way, think you need a new one, hey, hey, you, you I could be your…"_

Kristen gave a phlegm laugh as Dylan stood up and danced and sang along the music. Claire giggled. Suddenly, they heard a bang, telling them Todd and Jodi had arrived.

The girls raced downstairs, and saw Jodi struggling with some grocery bags, while Todd threw his bag on the floor.

"Hello girls," Jodi panted. "When did you get home?"

"About half an hour ago," Claire replied.

"Are any of you hungry? I've got those new fruity bars that have come out; Kendra said they were delicious, maybe I can get them…" She went on, while Claire was trying to get eye contact with Todd. Finally Todd looked up and saw her indicate to go to her room. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but after a few more minutes, he sauntered off.

"That's nice, Mom, um, we're fine. We just have to go up now," she trailed off and raced to her room, the other two at her heels. She could hear the music in the background as they approached her door.

_"In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger, cuz I can, cuz I can do it better. There's no other, so when's it going to sink in, she's so stupid what the hell were you thinking…"_

As they entered Claire's room, they saw Todd looking at her PC picture album, each one of them had the same one, and were taken after they came back from Dial L.

"Stop going through my stuff," Claire said, annoyed, but then stopped herself. She needed Todd, and was desperate for his help.

Todd shrugged. "What do you want?"

Claire exchanged looks with Dylan and Kristen. "We need your help."

Todd looked surprised, and suspicious. "What kind of help?"

Claire paused. "We need some snooping around to be done…at Briarwood."

Todd nodded slowly, considering the job. "I'm your man."

"More like boy," Dylan snickered. Claire shot her a warning look before turning back to him.

"But first, we'll have to discuss my payment and conditions."

Claire sighed. She knew this was coming.

"Money?" Dylan asked, pulling out a crisp twenty dollar bill from her metallic lime green Coach tote bag.

Todd frowned. "No."

"Then what?" Kristen demanded.

Todd tilted his head. "You have to set me up with a girl of my choice from OCD sometime this month." He said finally.

Kristen shook her head in disbelief.

"Fine, but it can't be anyone from the PC, or someone older then you." Claire said. She kept DEC (direct eye contact) with him.

"Fine."

"Now conditions." Claire said, pacing around, having a seat on her bed. "Ours are: one, you can't talk about any of this in front of the other PC members, only me, Kristen, and Dylan."

"Agreed." Todd said.

"Two, you can't ask any questions about the mission, you have the information we give you, nothing else."

Todd nodded.

"Three," Kristen continued from there, "you don't make any changes to the plan if we don't approve."

Todd sighed, acting bored.

"Four," Dylan ended, "you don't talk about this mission to anyone in Briarwood, OCD, or at home. It stays between us."

Todd nodded.

"So we're good." Claire clapped. "We need-"

"Not so fast." Todd interrupted.

"Ugh, what is it?" Dylan exclaimed.

"What about my conditions?"

"You have no condition rights," Claire argued. "We're setting you up on a date!"

Todd was about to argue when he saw Kristen's glare and changed his mind.

"As I was saying," Claire rolled her eyes, showing Dylan and Kristen she didn't approve of her brother's annoying-ness, "was that we need you to do a little eavesdropping and snooping around for us."

Todd gave a professional nod. "Who, what am I looking for, for when?"

Claire, Dylan, and Kristen took turns explaining what they needed done giving as little information as possible. After they were done, Todd got up.

"Fine. I approve this mission. And remember, after this is over, you're setting me up-"

"Yes, we know!" Claire groaned. "Just go!"

Todd rolled his eyes and ran back to his room.

Kristen took of her Puma track jacket and thrust it onto Claire's bed. "Good going," she said.

"I can't wait to find out who he likes!" Dylan exclaimed.

Claire and Kristen nodded in agreement.

"Me either," Claire said.

"Hey," Dylan suddenly mentioned. "What was your Mom saying about those new fruity bars?"

Claire giggled. "Come on, they're downstairs."

"Pig," Kristen laughed as they headed downstairs.

**A/N: Sooo? How was iT? Won't continue until I get minimum ten reviews! R&R! Oh, and check out my other stories and polls!**


	14. IM'ing Massie

**Lyons Estate, Westchester**

**Claire's Room**

**November 18****th****, 2008**

**7:18PM**

Claire sat in her room, listening to the new Miley Cyrus song, "See You Again", on her radio.

_"…The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down, I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinkin' bout, Felt like I couldn't breath, you asked what's wrong with me, my best friend Leslie said Oh she's just being Miley, the next time we hang out, I will redeem myself, my heart, it can't rest till then, oh whoa whoa, I, I can't wait, to see you again…"_

Claire sighed. Kristen and Dylan had left half an hour ago, and now, she was surfing the net for pictures on the spinal cord for a science project, while listening to the mix CD Layne had downloaded for her. Suddenly, and IM popped up on her screen.

**Massikur**: Hey, what's up?

**ClaireBear**: NM, u?

**Massikur**: NM, y did u & Dyl disappear after school?

**ClaireBear**: o, sorry, thought u & Leesh were going shopping?

**Massikur**: yea, we were, but we were gonna ask if u 2 wanted 2 come

**ClaireBear**: sorry

**Massikur**: no worries, what ya doing?

**ClaireBear**: science spinal cord project, u?

**Massikur**: ew, I'm doing some online shopping

**ClaireBear**: what ya buying?

**Massikur**: just checking out some new colors for the new iPod nanos that came out yesterday…want me 2 buy u 1?

**ClaireBear**: omg, r u serious?!?!

**Massikur**: yea, kuh-laire, u have 2 stop acting as if u cant afford this crap, the pc buys each other these kinda things all the time

**ClaireBear**: well, in that case, sure!

**Massikur**: I already bought Kris 1, cuz her mom won't let her get 1 herself, hers is baby blue, I think I'm gonna get the purple 1 2 match my room, Leesh has already got the white one, and I'm pretty sure Dyl is getting the silver.

**ClaireBear**: I heard there's a new red one, limited edition

**Massikur**: yup, just typed it in, there's 4 left in stock want that 1?

**ClaireBear**: yes! Thx, Mass, I o u!

**Massikur**: if u wanna pay me back, stop acting like this!!

**ClaireBear**: like what?

**Massikur**: nvm, it's hopeless, look I g2g, Leesh is calling my cell

**ClaireBear**: c u!

**Massikur has signed off at 7:29PM.**

Claire switched off her iMac, and went over to her closet to get out her nail polish. After a few minutes, she chose to paint her nails a light pink, and she sat down on her carpet. As she was painting, she thought of the plan. Even if Todd succeeded in finding out who Derrick liked, there was still the question of how they were going to deal with it.

They could get revenge themselves, by putting him into LBR status for life, or they could tell Massie, and let her do the work. But then, Massie would probably get mad for not letting her in the secret as soon as they found out, and it would be hard to put Derrick in LBR status by themselves. They didn't have enough power as Massie did, of course.

And then there was the question of dealing with Todd. Who would he pick? Claire hoped for her sake that he wouldn't pick some a-lister, or Layne or something. She sighed, applying nail polish on her last baby toe. She would just have to talk with Dylan and Kristen later…right now, she'd have to finish her project.

**A/N: Hey people, I realized that even if the chapter was long, it was kind of like a filler, but it was needed, so bear with me, and review! Lol, and suggestions on who Derrick likes, what extra gossip Todd should pick up, and who Todd should chose as an OCD date are welcome, thanks to Girly.X.Girl who beta's this story, for…beta-ing this story! Lmfao, R&R!**


	15. Secrets Begin

**OCD, Westchester**

**East Hallway**

**November 19****th****, 2008**

**7:18AM**

Claire yawned once again, and rubbed her tired eyes, as she opened her locker. She was the first PC member there, since her Mom had dropped her off to school. The same morning, Todd started showing her his collection of spy gear he bought of eBay, yesterday night, "borrowing" their Dad's Master Card.

He and Tiny Nathan planned on asking their senior friend, Jake Crossing's to sneak a peak at Derricks locker to find out when he had ESP, and would then sneak out of Mr. Gregg's math class and use the spy gear to eavesdrop on the class.

Claire had approved the plan, and was anxious to get the news after school.

"Claire!" Suddenly, four voices called out, and she spun around to see Massie, Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan walking up to her.

"He-ey!" Claire greeted them, brushing her bangs away from her eyes.

"Why did you IM me to say you weren't going to get a ride?" Massie asked.

"Oh, my Mom drove me and Todd to school," Claire replied, scratching her ear.

"Oh," Massie paused. "You're riding back, though, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Hurry up, Massie!" Alicia blurted.

Claire looked confused. "Huh? We have, like, fifteen minutes!"

"No, not for class," Alicia said impatiently.

"Massie told us she has news worth forty gossip points, but she refused to tell us until we were all together," Kristen explained.

Claire smiled, loving the fact that Massie had wanted to wait for her.

"OK, ready?" Massie said excitingly.

"Yes!" They chorused back.

"Kay, well, you know Duh-livia?"

"Yea," Dylan answered.

"Well, she has a brother!"

"No way!" Kristen exclaimed.

"Get out!" Claire added.

"Yeah! I was so shocked! She never talked about him! His name is Matt Ryan. Turns out he used to go to Briarwood five years ago, but got transferred to some prep school in L.A, but now he's come back…and I heard he's a major HART!"

Kristen squealed. "Is he taken?"

"Kristen, is Matt an oversized super slow Fed Ex truck?"

"No," Kristen frowned.

"Then why'd you think I'd pass him?"

Alicia giggled.

Kristen blushed.

"Well, whatever, I'm sure Kristen will land someone else, liiiiike… Kemp?" Claire gave a teasing smile as Kristen reddened.

"When are you going to talk to him?" Alicia asked.

"Right now," Claire said slowly. They all turned around to see the Briarwood boys arrive.

"Oh God," Kristen blushed.

Josh smiled at them all, and gave Alicia a small wave.

"See ya!" Alicia exclaimed, as she sauntered over to her boyfriend.

The others went to the lockers, and the girls followed.

"Kay!" Kristen said loudly once the boys approached them. "I'll be right back. Claire, can you open my locker?"

Claire winked at her as she wandered off. She walked over to Kemp, who smiled at her.

"Hey," he said casually.

"Hey!" She replied. "I'm just getting some stuff out of Kristen's locker. She had to use the washroom."

"Cool." Kemp nodded.

"So," Claire started casually, turning the lock back and forth. "What do you think of Kristen?"

Kemp looked at her, startled. He blushed as he replied, "uh, she's cool."

Claire nodded, as she opened the locker and reached out to grab a math textbook from the right. "You know, I think you guys would make a cute couple." She looked at him for any signs of reluctance, and was pleased when she saw him brighten.

"Really?" Kemp asked excitingly.

"Yeah. You both like soccer, and are hard working students. You're her type, you know?" Claire shook away her bangs.

"Yeah," Kemp trailed off.

"I'm sure she'd love to go on a date with you. You should ask her at lunch."

"You know what? I will!" Kemp finished grabbing his stuff. "Thanks Claire, I owe you one!" He smiled and tapped her on the back before running back to his friends.

Claire smiled triumphantly to herself, and saw Kristen walk over to her in her new Puma's.

"Well?" Kristen asked widening her eyes. "What's the news?"

Claire smirked. "Mission accomplished."

Kristen jumped up and down, and hugged Claire tightly. "Love you to death!"

Claire laughed. "No problem, honey."

Kristen said thanks a few more times before saying she had to go to Math. Claire walked over to her locker, glad that Kristen was happy…now if only she could find someone for herself!

"Hey," someone said behind her as she was at her locker. She swung around to see Josh smiling at her.

"Whoa, hey!" Claire smiled. "You scared me."

"Sorry," Josh answered sheepishly.

Claire rolled her eyes. "No problem."

Josh glanced around to see Cam eyeing them suspiciously, and he turned back nervously. "So, what class do you have?"

Claire took a few minutes to get out her schedule. "Er, gym." She wrinkled her nose in distaste.

Josh laughed. "Not your favorite subject, is it?"

Claire shook her head. "Nope," she grinned.

Josh quickly took out his math stuff before closing the locker. "So I'll see you before lunch?"

"Yup." Claire nodded.

Josh waved goodbye and walked over to Alicia. After giving her a quick peck on the cheek, he went off to Math.

Claire walked over to Massie, who was talking to Dylan.

"…and honestly, he could at least _try_ to keep it clean, considering he's invading the locker I've had since grade four!" Dylan complained.

"Derrick problems?" Claire asked.

The two girls nodded, Massie and Dylan glaring at the blonde as he talked to his friends.

"Jerk," Massie rolled her eyes.

"Yup," agreed Massie. "Well, I've got gym, you?"

"Same!" Claire exclaimed, receiving a high five from Massie.

"Good," she answered. "Now I won't be alone in that sweat absorbing dump."

"Darn," Dylan checked her schedule. "I've got geography, with Mr. Myner!"

"What's so bad about Mr. Myner?" Claire asked, frowning.

Dylan widened her eyes. She'd almost let out the secret. Of course, she didn't want anyone to know of her "date" with the LBR teacher…

"Nothing," Dylan tried to sound casual, but her voice sounded high. "It's just that I don't like geography."

Massie frowned, and exchanged shrugs with Claire.

"Whatevs," Claire said, picking up her stuff. "We should go now, Mass, or we'll be late."

Massie picked up her things, and the girls exchanged quick goodbyes, before Dylan headed towards Geography, and the Massie and Claire headed to gym.

"Did you get the feeling that Dyl Pickles was lying?" Massie asked Claire as they entered the locker rooms.

"Yeah," Claire said, nodding fast. "We'll press it at tomorrow's sleepover."

Massie nodded in agreement. After they'd both changed into OCD's too tight gym shirts, and too long gym shorts, they tied their hair into high ponytails and walked out, both of them with many thoughts on their mind.

_God, I hope Todd finds something out soon…I wonder what Dylan is hiding…I hope Kristen and Kemp work out fine…_Claire sighed and grabbed a basket ball upon entering the gym, following the coaches instructions.

_Is Claire keeping something from me? What was Dylan hiding…darn, I forgot to ask Claire what Kemp said! Oh God, I wonder if Matt Ryan will be in gym…_Massie followed Claire's lead and grabbed a basketball.

**A/N: OK people, you'd have to be insane if you said this wasn't a decent sized chapter! Lol, from now onwards, I'll be updating less frequently, but with three times the length in chapters, so yeah… and just a heads up, please check out my new Clique story, my three new Harry Potter stories (make sure you review them all!), vote on my polls, and stay tuned for a special story about to be published by your two favorite Clique authors, mangalover16 and I! It'll take a while to publish, but we'll have it on the go soon, and between the two of us, the story will be very well written, and updated more often, so get ready for that! Merci! 3 R&R!**


	16. New Guy on Board

**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ! Since that got your attention…A/N: OK, I've been changing the plot of the story a little…first of all, the prologue is a bit misleading…Massie **_**is **_**going to like someone, so don't worry about the Massie-being-single-oh-my! plot, it's not happening. Second, if you read the prologue, then you'll realize that I wrote Dylan falling for a guy…well, here is where I'll make the change. Read the following paragraph, it's the re-write of Dylan's spot in the prologue, the following, following paragraph, it's introducing a new character, someone I totally forgot to mention, Matt Ryan, and the following, following, following chapter is Massie's new re-write! Enjoy the actual story, and please R&R!**

Dylan Marvel: Tired of a certain somebody sending her jokes 24/7 and definitely tired of listening to everyone's constant complaining of their boy problems because they're only guys, right? Of course, she'll be having boy problems too…falling for the boy who's caught Massie's attention, and being eyed by someone no one would've thought possible for Miss. Marvelous.

Introducing Matt Ryan: Fresh from L.A, he's already stolen the hearts of hundreds of LBR's, and even caught the attention of a few alpha's…too bad they're more then one PC members who has their eyes on him, which can only end up in backstabbing, cat fights, or worse, being kicked out of the forever admired Pretty Committee.

Massie Block: Unwilling to admit her fear that the Briarwood Boys will be the new OCD alphas, ever since OCD went co-ed. She will do everything it takes to keep her social status, even if it means going to drastic measures, but then chaos ensues, with falling in love with a guy she, _the_ Massie Block, has competition with, and the jealously and shock of discovering not one Briarwood has a crush on her…could things get any worse?

**OCD, Westchester**

**East Hallway**

**November 19****th****, 2008**

**7:18AM**

Dylan scanned the geography room, looking for someone interesting to spend the period with. It was amusing to see the LBR'S faces light up when she talked to them, because she was a part of the PC and was Merri-Lee's daughter and stuff, especially when they were expecting to be a part of the PC all of a sudden, just because Dylan asked for a pencil. It was hilarious.

But as Dylan scanned the room today, she didn't see any LBR's worth pleasing…no LBR's, but a certain someone's brother…

"Eh ma Gawd!" Dylan breathed.

Right in front of her, a tall guy stood, leaning against the wall, twirling a pencil in one hand, holding a geography book in another. He was _ah-dorable_, just like Massie said. He had long-but-not-too-long blondish brown hair that covered his ah-mazing shy baby blue eyes in a boyish way. He had biceps and muscles that you'd get from real labor, not the workout in gym kind, and a sexy four pack was visible against the plain white tee he wore with some dark blue jeans. He was an ultimate HART.

"Hey," Dylan said, walking over to him, flipping her hair. She flashed a radiant smile. "Are you Olivia Ryan's brother?"

He smiled, the corners of his eyes bunching up. "Yeah. I'm Matt Ryan, pleased to meet you." He held out his hand to Dylan, who'd melted at his formality.

"H-hey," she shook his hand. How cute! "I'm Dylan. So you're new here?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah. I used to go to Dr. Losier's Prep School for Gifted Boy's, or DLPSGB if you'd want to call it, in L.A, but then my parents decided they wanted me back, so here I am." He smiled.

Dylan nodded. "So, how long have you been gone?"

"Almost five years."

Dylan widened her eyes. "Seriously? You spent five years away from your sister and parents?"

Matt laughed. "Well, not exactly. I came back every summer and Christmas break."

Dylan nodded. _So that's why we've never heard of him. We're usually gone during the vacations to Paris, or Spain…_

"What about you, Dylan?" Matt asked. "Have any siblings?"

"No, I live with my Mom, Merri-Lee."

"Whoa!" Matt wore a shocked expression. "Back it up! Are you Dylan Marvel?"

Dylan nodded slowly. "Yeeeaaah…"

"As in Merri-Lee Marvel's daughter?"

"Oh!" Dylan laughed. _How cute! He knows me!_ "Yeah, that's me!"

"Oh that's so cool!" He looked awed. "I used to watch that show with Olive all the time in the summer, it was neat."

"Olive?" Dylan wrinkled her nose, hoping Olive wasn't some king of imaginary friend.

"Olive, Olivia." Matt shrugged grinning.

"Oh," _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"So, what-"

"Settle down, class!" A deep voice interrupted Matt, and Dylan spun around to see Mr. Myner walk in with a coffee in one hand, and a teacher's binder in the other.

"Darn," whispered-muttered Dylan, wishing she could continue her conversation with Matt.

Dylan took a seat by Matt's desk, hoping he was into passing notes.

Mr. Myner walked down the split aisle in between the desks, towards the chalkboard and as he passed Dylan, he winked.

Dylan's jaw dropped. _Oh my freakin' God! Did he just wink at me?!_ She heard a snicker and turned to see Matt looking intently at Mr. Myner.

"Did he just wink at her?" Dylan heard another LBR whisper the same question to a friend. Dylan swung back, pretending she didn't see anything. _Oh my Goooood!!!_

Mr. Myner finally arrived at the front of the class, and picked up his chalk.

"Today, we'll be comparing the altitudes of U.S.A, and Canada. I want you all to get into groups of two."

Dylan looked over to Matt, who was gazing at her, question in his eyes.

"Wanna be partners?" He asked.

Dylan couldn't believe her luck! "Sure, we should total-"

"Dylan!"

Dylan looked around to see Mr. Myner cowering above her. "Um, yeah?"

He smiled. "I'd like to work with you alone." Dylan shivered. The way he said _alone _sounded so…freaky.

"Uh, why?" _No, no, no! I wanna be with Maaatt! Why does he wanna work with me anyways?_

"Well, you need some extra help on your geo, and I want to prepare you for this-"

"Kay," she said quickly, avoiding a near encounter of Mr. Myner publicizing their 'meeting'. She looked back at Matt in disappointment.

"No problem," he replied. "I'm going to work with this girl," he indicated to a LBR standing beside him, grinning.

"Kay," she mumbled. She walked up to Mr. Myner's desk, and looked back at Matt to see him laughing at some stupid joke the LBR made. She sighed heavily, and started writing answers on the papers Mr. Myner gave her, with him adding comments every four answers. Could things get any worse?

**A/N: There you go, four pages of Dylan introducing Matt Ryan to the story! Lol, hope you enjoyed it, please R&R not only this story but my others too!**


End file.
